Near Life Experience
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for YamiSaru WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Sam gets attacked by a Werecat on a hunt and Dean takes care of him.


Warnings: hurt/comfort hurt!Sammy, suturing/stitches, slight blood kink, fellatio

* * *

"The _fuck _were you _thinking_, Sam?!" yelled Dean as he dragged Sammy into their motel room, his little brother bruised and bloodied from the fucking _Werecat _they'd been hunting.

"Yo--" Sam wheezed, harsh series of coughs pulled from his chest before he continued, "You're usually all for the shoot first ask later, De."

"That's all fine and dandy for _me_, Sammy, but what the _hell_?" he demanded, carefully arranging Sam on the bed before collecting their first aid kit. He set it on the bed and then went into the bathroom, wetting a towel before returning and kneeling in front of his little brother.

"Wasn't thinkin'," slurred Sam, eyes heavy-lidded as exhaustion due to blood loss started taking over.

"Exactly. You weren't _thinking_, Sam. God! What the hell would you have done if we'd've split up? Huh? What the _fuck _were you gonna do if I hadn't gotten to you in time, man?"

"Woulda bled out and died," groaned Sam, head lolling forward before his brother was there to steady him.

"Don't you fuckin' say that, Sam," growled Dean, framing Sam's face between his palms and smoothing Sam's hair back with his fingers.

"Y'were just--"

"I know. But I'd never fuckin' let you die, Sammy, _never_, y'hear me?"

"Know, De. I know. 'Member what happened th' last time," moaned Sam, slowly lifting his clean hand and stroking Dean's cheek.

Dean offered his little brother a tight nod before he pressed a gentle kiss to the bridge of Sam's nose. "M'gonna get your shirt off so I can clean ya' up and stitch up those fuckin' claw marks, okay?"

Sam nodded feebly and let Dean wrangle him out of his canvas jacket. He lifted his arms up as high as he could with his dislocated shoulder and allowed Dean to peel off his bloodied and destroyed t-shirt.

"Gonna have to get you some new damn clothes if you keep gettin' yourself hurt like this, man."

"Thought I could handle it. Took down three by m'self when you weren't around."

"Well, you shouldn't'a got it in your stupid head that you could do it again," he sighed in response, "'cuz I _am _around, Sammy. Ain't gotta do anything alone again, understand?"

Sam nodded and hissed when Dean wiped the blood from his chest, make-shift bandage of Dean's ripped t-shirt coming away when Dean peeled it from around him.

Dean winced and quickly wiped the blood with the wet towel before he got out the alcohol and wet the towel with it. "S'gonna sting, Sammy."

"Do it," groaned Sam, fingers fisting at Dean's t-shirt sleeve when his brother dabbed the alcohol over the gouges in his chest to cleanse them. "_Fuck_."

"Almost done, then we gotta peroxide it, man." He told Sam to hold the towel against his chest while he went to the bathroom and grabbed a clean one, returning once more and soaking the fresh towel with peroxide. He pulled the bloodied towel away from Sam's chest and wiped the peroxide-soaked towel over the gashes, glad when the blood seeping from Sammy's chest slowed.

"Alright, you want me to stitch you up first or pop that shoulder back in?"

"Shoulder. Hurts more," mumbled Sam, peering down at Dean between his legs with a frown.

"Shit, shoulda done that first, huh?" he asked, rising and putting one hand on Sam's shoulder and holding the other on Sam's bicep. "You want my belt?"

"Nah, think I can handle it."

"Alright, ready?"

Sam nodded and took a deep breath and Dean wrenched his arm up and he let out a grunt when Dean maneuvered his arm back into the socket. "_Fuck_," he breathed, clenching his eyes shut as he rotated his arm.

"Feel okay?"

"S'fine. Stitch me up now?"

Dean gave a nod and grabbed the needle and the lighter from the first aid kit, running the lighter along the needle before he threaded the eye with flesh colored string.

"Sure you can do it?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I've had to do this a lot in the past few weeks 'cuz you think you're fuckin' invincible. _Yes_, Sammy, I'm sure I can do it. If you don't think so you can sew yourself up."

"Trust you."

"Better," murmured Dean, placing one hand on the left side of Sam's gouges before he pierced Sam's skin with the needle, pulling the thread through Sam's flesh in neat rows all along the first gash.

"Doing okay?" he asked, wiping down the needle with the peroxide-soaked towel before threading it again.

"Yeah, doesn't hurt as bad as the shoulder did."

He pierced Sam's flesh around the second gouge, nimble fingers quickly working the thread along the opened skin.

"Need 'em a little closer, De," moaned Sam, breath hitching and causing a jet of blood to squirt out of his chest and down his abdomen.

"Fuckin' hell, Sammy," breathed Dean, holding the needle between his fingers while he wiped the flowing blood from Sam's stomach and chest, "don't you dare get blood on this t-shirt. It's my favorite one."

Dean smiled when Sam relaxed beneath his touch, small laugh falling from his baby brother's lips as he calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Shouldn't wear your favorite shirts on hunts, then."

Dean mock-glared at Sammy and then continued suturing his baby boy. He wiped off the needle again and threaded it one last time so he could sew up the smallest of the three gashes on Sam's chest.

"Last one, Sam."

"Um…"

Dean glanced up at Sam and frowned, "What, you got more for me?"

Sam gave a small nod and grabbed at his pant legs, pulling them up and showing Dean his scraped up knees and the large cut up the inside of his calf.

"Fuck, man," groaned Dean, rolling up Sam's pant legs and looking at the dripping gash on Sam's leg, "sonofabitch get you here, too?"

"No," whispered Sam, looking down at his shoes, "stick went up m'pant leg when it tackled me and this damn branch scratched the hell outta me."

Dean frowned and glanced at Sam's other leg, watching the rivulet of blood drip from Sam's scraped up knee to the--

"What the _fuck _happened here?" he asked, fingers tracing the skin around a small, but deep, gash near Sam's ankle.

Sam lifted his leg away from the edge of the bed and looked down to where Dean gestured. "Dunno."

"Jesus, Sam…"

"Know," he murmured, hissing when Dean tied off the last of the sutures in his chest and bit at the piece of thread to sever it.

He bent closer to Sam's legs and examined the long gash from the stick. He traced his finger along the side of the cut and tsked, "This is gonna need stitches," and then he looked to the gouge next to Sammy's ankle, "but I'm pretty sure I can just clean this one out and put a bandage on it."

"Whatever y'say."

Dean sighed and cleaned off the needle for the last time and threaded it, quick to pull the flesh of Sam's calf together with the thread. He put the needle and thread back in the first aid kit and grabbed onto the towel soaked with peroxide. He cleaned off Sammy's bruised knees and ankle before bandaging all three.

"Y'okay, now?"

"Think so," sighed Sam, carefully lowering his jeans over his legs, groaning at the huge holes at the knees of his jeans.

"You want some pain killers?" asked Dean, rummaging around in the first aid kit before coming up with a little golden brown bottle of pills and shaking them at Sammy.

Sam nodded and said, "Maybe jus' a half."

"Okay, I'm gonna get you some water then we can get this in you and maybe you can get some sleep." He went to the kitchenette and filled up a glass with water, returning to Sam and handing his little brother half a pill and the glass, watching as Sam swallowed down the medication.

Sam sighed and collapsed back against the mattress, feet hanging off of the bed.

Dean snorted and helped Sammy out of his pants, peeling them off of Sam's dirtied legs and chucking them toward their duffels. He helped Sam up to the head of the bed and pushed the covers down to the foot, lying down next to Sam and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Not gonna have a concussion are you?"

Sam shook his head and let out a harsh exhale, "Didn't bump m'head."

"You sure?" he asked, cupping the back of Sam's head and feeling around, happy when he didn't find the stickiness of blood or a bump.

Sam gave another nod and rolled onto his side, facing his big brother, "M'sure."

Dean reached out and caressed Sam's cheek, "That was really goddamn stupid of you, Sammy. You scared the hell out of me, man."

"Know. M'sorry."

Dean nodded and leant forward, pressing his mouth to the raised sutures on Sam's chest. "Just wanna keep you safe all the time, dude," he whispered, tongue flicking out over his lips and catching--

"The hell?" he frowned and glanced at Sam's chest, eyes catching the small drip of blood from the largest of Sam's gashes.

Curious, he leant forward and followed the small trail with his tongue, making a sound at the back of his throat when the warm, coppery flavor burst across his palate.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, watching as Dean licked up the blood from his chest. "What're you doin'?"

"Just… tastin'," answered Dean, brow furrowed in confusion as he licked up another droplet, salivating as he tasted _Sam_ on his tongue.

"C'mon, Dean, stop it; it's _weird_."

"Hang on and taste--" he cut himself off as he leant closer to Sam and palmed Sam's cheek, thumb pressing on Sam's chin as he slicked his tongue into Sam's mouth.

Sam shivered; taste of his blood on his tongue causing strange shivers to run the length of his spine, cock twitching in mild interest.

"God, Dean, wh--"

Dean silenced his little brother with his tongue again, sucking on Sam's tongue before nibbling on his little brother's lip. He felt the bulge in Sam's briefs growing against his belly as he shared the taste of Sam's blood with his baby boy.

"Love the taste of it, don't you?"

Sam gave a small nod and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders, clinging to Dean as his big brother moved down his body, tongue smoothing over the raised flesh of his sutures.

"Hell, _yes_," moaned Sammy, ruffling his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean moved further down Sam's body, tongue following the dip of Sam's lower belly before he nuzzled the press of Sam's cock against his boxer-briefs. "You okay to--"

"_Fuck _yeah."

"You sur--"

"Please, _De_."

Dean swallowed and kissed the swell of Sam's cock before moving lower, sucking light kisses down the inside of Sam's thigh before gently kissing each of Sammy's knees, tongue slicking over the gash on Sam's leg before he placed a chaste kiss to the gouge in his ankle.

He shifted against the mattress, cock pulsing when he licked over the stitches on Sam's calf, slight taste of blood lingering on Sam's skin. "God, Sam, was so fuckin' _pissed _when you just _blazed _on in there, cocked and not fully loaded."

"Said m'sorry," gasped Sam, arching when Dean licked his way back up his leg. He glanced down at Dean, watching as Dean's tongue followed a stray droplet of blood that had made its way down his shin.

He met Sam's mouth again, hand falling to Sam's lap as he loved Sammy's mouth. "Want me to, Sammy?" he asked, squeezing Sam's groin as he sucked at his little brother's chin.

"_Please_."

He nodded and gently pushed at Sam's shoulder, sure not to disturb the relocated one so soon. He kissed the stitches on Sam's chest before he peeled Sam from his briefs.

"_Dean_," whined Sam, breath hitching slightly when Dean's fingers curled around his erection, "_nngh._"

"Sure you're alright?" asked Dean, stroking Sammy's dick with one hand while he lightly walked his fingers over the three lines of sutures.

"You stop and I won't be…"

Dean laughed quietly and took Sam into his mouth, cutting off anything Sam had to say and eliciting a moan from his little brother.

Sam mewled, Dean taking him to the back of his throat in one fell decent, cockhead surrounded by tight clenching heat. "Oh _god!_"

Dean grinned around Sam's length, his own cock hard and aching in his jeans as he pressed his hips against the mattress, more concerned with Sam's pleasure than his own; wanting to make sure Sammy was alive and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Fucking _Werecat_ attacking his baby brother bringing him back to the incident with the Shtriga and scaring the hell out of him.

Sammy keened and thrust up into his mouth, bringing Dean from his thoughts when he almost choked on his little brother's cock. He brought his fingers from Sam's chest to Sam's balls, stroking the taut sac, finger pressing against Sam's perineum while he bobbed on Sam's dick.

"Mm, _Dean_!"

Dean pulled off of Sam and pressed against Sam's chest, "Careful, man, don't wanna pop the stitches."

Sam groaned and looked down at Dean, "Can't help it. S'so good."

"I know, Sammy, just. Keep still and lemme take care of you. I'll get you there, baby boy, I promise."

"God, I _can't_."

"_Can_, little brother, just enjoy it," said Dean, rolling Sam's balls before he took Sam between his lips, sliding down Sam's cock and then laving the throbbing vein on the underside when he sucked his way back up.

Another three bobs of Dean's talented mouth and he was _gone_, cock erupting between Dean's lips, his brother swallowing all he gave, tongue licking him clean.

Dean groaned around Sam's cock, slick burst of spunk across his tongue triggering his own release, hot jism flooding his briefs as he made his Sammy orgasm.

"Fuck _yes_," screamed Sam, voice hoarse as his hips jerked against Dean's face.

Dean pet his little brother's hips as he let Sam slip out of his mouth, leaning up and touching his mouth to Sam's before collapsing next to his brother, Sam panting next to him as he came down from his release.

He turned to his little brother and frowned at the small trickle of blood dripping from the loose beginning stitches of the second gash. He moaned and licked up the dribble, Sam groaning when he pressed a coppery flavored kiss to his little brother's mouth.

Sam sighed and curled closer to his brother. "Want me to--"

"Already taken care of, Sammy."

"Really?"

Dean sighed and nodded, pressing his cheek to Sam's temple. "Yeah, baby boy, really."

"Good," after a moment, "thanks, big brother, you know, for patchin' me up."

"Did the orgasm have anything to do with this?"

"Obviously," yawned Sam.

Dean laughed and said, "Get some sleep, Sammy."

"'Kay."

"But," he began, curling his arm around Sam's waist and pulling Sam closer to him, "just so you know, you pull that shit you did today again and I will not hesitate kill you myself, you understand?"

When Sam pressed a small smile to his chest he grinned, squeezing Sam to his side, figuring that was answer enough.


End file.
